


30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge (Dan Avidan/Reader)

by SleepytimeJunction



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill, Starbomb
Genre: F/M, I'm starting the challenge, LET'S DO THIS.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepytimeJunction/pseuds/SleepytimeJunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series involving the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge! This one features Dan Avidan from Ninja Sex Party, Game Grumps, Starbomb, and Skyhill, and you! This series of work is based on DefLeppardFan13's works titled "Hit or Miss" and "Fly By Night"! If you haven't checked it out, I suggest doing so otherwise you will be quite confused with some mentions later on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn't explicit and filled with smut. It's more fluff than anything!

     A sigh would escape your lips as soon as you rendered your video for the last time. Jeez, now you fully understood why Arin and Dan had Barry and Kevin edit their videos before uploading them. This kind of thing took forever to do. Sure, Danny had offered to ask Barry or Kevin to help out, but you seriously didn't want him to do that. It was a sweet gesture, but you didn't want to add onto the two editors workloads. You would lean back in your desk chair and just relax, your eyes beginning to feel heavy. No, you couldn't just fall asleep here, Dan wouldn't be very happy at the thought of that. Plus, you had this fear in the back of your head that Premiere would crash as soon as you closed your eyes. God, that would have been a nightmare.

     It felt like it had been ages since you last edited a video like this. You had been so busy with the planning for the wedding that you only small posts on Twitter, telling everyone that you were fine and personal stuff was currently occupying your time. Now that Dan was back, after that abrupt stop in the tour, everything was going back to normal. Sure, he would have to go back to make it up to everyone, but.. That wouldn't be until after you two were married. He stopped his tour for you and you still felt fucking bad about it.

     “Finally done?" You heard his voice from behind you.

     Slowly, you'd turn in your chair to face him with a tired smile. “Yeah.. I've been working on the final episodes all day, babe.. Finally done with it all, though. Now I don't need to worry about making another game-play video for a while. I just have to do what Barry and Kevin do with everything.." A yawn would follow right after your words.

     “I'm proud of you, babe. Still a bit miffed that you have been here all day for the past couple of days," you could tell he was joking by the look on his face, still.. You felt pretty bad about it!

     “I'm sorry, Leigh. I just wanted to get it done and over with and just get back to posting videos for my subscribers.. They've been kinda worried I haven't been posting for a while. I don't have to do this again for a good while, though." You laugh softly before slowly rising up to wrap your arms around him. “What time is it, babe..?” You would mutter before burying your face in his chest.

     “Fine, but at least pace yourself and don't spend all day in here next time? I don't want you overworking yourself again, Nuggle-Butt," he would reply before wrapping his arms around you. His gentle laugh would fill your ears. At least he understood how you felt about the situation. Especially after how he found you when he came home.

     “Also, it's just a little bit past four.. Did you eat anything today?"

     “I had the rest of the sandwich you got me yesterday with a few chips. I promise you I haven't been skipping out on meals," you laugh against his chest.

     “Alright, alright, just making sure. Thank you," he would lean down and press his lips to your forehead. “C'mon, you look like you need a bit of rest, babe.."

     “Lay with me, please..? I want some nuggles, baby.."

     You just wanted to lay with him for the rest of the night and make it up to him for getting up before him to work on these videos. How could he even refuse? You wouldn't hear a word from him as he lifted you into his arms before bringing the both of you back to your bedroom. You would giggle softly and just hang onto him as he carried you. When he got you into the bedroom, he would gently place you on the edge of the bed. You were about to scoot back to the pillows before you felt a hand on your leg.

     “Just a sec, babe.."

     Your eyes met with his. What was he doing? He would lean down in front of you before pressing his lips gently against yours. The kiss was gentle, sweet.. No sexual desires behind it. His other hand would press against your cheek as he pulled away.

     “You don't mind if we make this _naked_ nuggles, right..?"

     How could you refuse? A smile graced your lips and you shook your head.

     He would smile warmly before kissing you once more and moving his hands down to your shirt. He was going to undress you himself. All you did was shift your body whenever he was having trouble pulling something off.

     He lifted your shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Next came your pants, your bra, then your panties. When he stood back up to look at you, he smiled warmly. You would smile back at him before slowly moving back on the bed and climbing under the covers. He would move to his side of the bed before getting undressed himself and climbing right in with you.

     Immediately, you clung to his naked form, resting your head on his shoulder and your hand on his chest. His arm draped around you and rested on your waist. A gentle kiss would be placed against your forehead.

     “.. I love you, Dan.."

     The mutter escaped your lips as you closed your eyes, nuzzling against him gently.

     “.. I love you too, [Y/N]. Get some rest, OK?"

     It would only take you a few moments to drift away to Sleepytime Junction. Dan would lay awake, just making sure you got the rest you deserved.


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact that I might not be able to post tomorrow, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!

     After a long day at the Grump space, you couldn't help it but breathe a sigh of relief. You had finally gotten around to playing a game on Steam Train with Ross and had spent all day with him while the others worked on their own things. It wasn't a bad thing, you just were happy to be done with a ton of episodes that Kevin or Barry were left to work with. You were gonna have to play more with Ross later, but, that would be in a couple days from now.

     As soon as you had finished up in the recording room, Danny was immediately there to greet you with a gentle kiss.

     “ _Fiiinally_ , I couldn't stand another minute in there with Ross.." You would speak loudly, making sure that the other heard it. Of course, you were joking. The sarcasm in your voice was loud and clear.

     “Hey, you enjoyed every second of it, [Y/N]! I'm pretty sure in each episode, you were snorting over the choices we both made!"

     You would roll your eyes before looking to Dan again.

     “Do I wanna know what happened or should I wait for it?"

     “I feel like it's better if you wait for Barry or Kevin to finish editing them.. Trust me, baby, it'll be worth it." You'd press your lips against his for a moment before pulling back. “C'mon, I wanna get home.. It's way too fucking late here.." You speak softly to him, hoping he'd take you home now.

     “I'm done for the day too, so yes, babe, we can head back."

     You smiled and glanced back to Ross, “We'll pick the game up Wednesday, right? I think Suzy or.. Arin, Barry, and Brian are in there most of the day."

     “Yeah, we will. I'll see you lovebirds tomorrow, though. Try to hold back the urges between you two until you've pulled into your driveway, mmkay?"

     You would roll your eyes with a laugh while Danny would reply, “Oh my god, Ross, shut up."

     Ross would chuckle to himself before just saying goodnight to you guys.

     Before you knew it, the both of you were in the truck and on your way home. The drive was a little quicker than normal. Danny seemed to be going a little faster, managing to not even hit one stoplight on the way back. He didn't seem mad or anything, if anything he was still in a pretty good mood. You didn't want to question it.

     As soon as you pulled into your driveway, Dan would shut the car off and climb out. You would climb out right after him and pull your house keys out from your pocket. However, you almost dropped it the moment you felt hands on your shoulders and lips against your skin.

_Is he literally doing what Ross said? He really did get this idea from the other!_

     Fuck, his little kisses began to tickle. “D-Danny.. Stoooooop--!!" You laughed as you felt those soft kisses of his against your neck and his arms wrap around you tightly. You would hear his all-too familiar chuckle against your skin. You would only shiver at that feeling, resting your hands against his own.

     “What if I don't want to, _**Momma**_?" He would smile and continue to cover your neck with soft kisses.

     “Then we won't be able to get in the house! At least wait until we're inside--!!" You laughed once more, glancing down at him. You'd watch as he'd move his lips from your neck just to press against your own.

     “ _Fiiiiine_ ," he would huff and pull away from you just until you were able to unlock the door. The moment that door opened and you both were inside, he was back at it.

     You would do your best to inch your way to set your keys down on a small table by the door just so they wouldn't clatter against the hardwood floors. His kisses became rougher. You'd feel nips and sucks against your skin.

     “Mm.. Mph.. Leigh," you gasped softly.

     “That's it, baby-girl, say my name.." He would mutter against your skin, pulling your body closer to his own.

     Fuck, you were a mess when he talked like that.. “B.. Babe, c.. Can we move to the couch..? I don't want to fall or anything..”" You suggested, squeezing his hands softly.

     “Hm.. I guess we can.." He smiled and kissed your cheek before letting you go. The both of you would move to the leather loveseat in the living room. You watched as Dan lays himself down on it first before pulling you down on top of him. He would chuckle softly before pressing his lips against yours with just as much force as the kisses he gave to your neck.

     You could feel fireworks going off in your head the entire time he kissed you like this. The way you both held onto one another, hungrily kissed one another. He was like a drug to you that you could never quit. His hands roamed your body, gripping onto each and every single one of your curves. He only did it just to hear those little sighs and gasps of yours.

     “Fuck, Leigh.. Take me right here.." You found yourself muttering in-between kisses. The way he looked at you, he couldn't pass up a request like that.

     “You got it, baby-girl.." He hummed in delight before sitting himself up on the couch a little. He pulled you into his lap, gripping onto your rear, tightly. You could feel how hard he was through his jeans already. He smirked before kissing you again. It was a simple peck and he would pull away, keeping his eyes on you. “Undress for me, babe.."

     You nodded at his request and immediately lifted your top off, tossing it to the floor. You'd feel his hands wander up your sides and you'd shiver slightly. There was that chuckle again. You smiled before sitting up a little to pull down your pants. You would slip off Danny just to get them off.

     With you sitting in front of him, Danny was able to undress himself now. You'd watch him slip off his shirt and unbutton his jeans. They were tossed off to the side and he continued to watch you.

     You'd reach back to unhook your bra. You slipped your straps off before dropping it to the floor. Your panties and Dan's boxers followed right after.

     He would pull you back onto his lap. You'd sit up on your knees, not allowing him to push into you just yet. No, you wanted to savor this moment with him. He understood and only rested his hands on your rear, lightly squeezing it.

     You'd lean down and press your lips roughly against his own. Your hands would move up, placing one on the back of his neck and the other in his hair. You'd give a small tug and you'd hear a sharp intake of air from him.

     “Fuck.." He'd mutter in-between a kiss. You giggled softly against his lips as soon as your lips met again. His kisses became needier, hungrier for your taste. He gripped your rear tightly and you moaned out into his mouth.

     “[Y/N], please.." He wanted to push you onto his cock.. Now.

     You pulled away and nodded, biting your lip. You were in for it.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the first time Dan and the reader had sex in DefLeppardFan13's fic, Hit or Miss! I suggest you read Rissa's fic because it is totally worth your time!

     It was crazy to think about your first time with Dan after everything you two have been through thus far.. You would laugh to yourself every-so-often over this! Your first time with him was at a con in an elevator, for gods' sake! It was such a rush when it happened.. Still, as you lay awake with Dan cuddled up right next to you, you still couldn't believe that your first time with Dan had been that.. And that long ago too! Now look at the both of you; you're getting married in a matter of weeks. A lot has happened since then and it felt like it was so long ago.

     Still.. That scene did find its way into your thoughts every-so-often.

* * *

_The way he spoke to you as he stopped the elevator.. The way your breath hitched in your throat when he pinned you against that wall.. The way he looked at you.. You felt like the luckiest woman on this planet when he looked at you like that! Your heart beat quickened as you stared up into those chocolate brown hues, hanging onto every single word he said._

_“Have you ever had someone care for you in a more.. **Intimate** sense?"_

_He was so calm when speaking to you. You found yourself rambling! You couldn't even recall what stupid thing you said before he continued._

_“Are you **uncomfortable** with me right now, like this?"_

_You breathed out a 'no', feeling your heart pounding against your chest. You heard him mutter something to himself before his lips crashed against your own, not letting you process the comment he made. He grabbed onto you roughly, keeping you pinned against that elevator wall. He was rough, needy, hungry for you and only you. The feel of his soft lips against your own, it felt like a dream come true! You hung onto him for dear life, burying your hands in his hair and pulling his face as close as possible to your own._

_He broke the kiss for a moment to breathe before kissing you once more with just as much force as before. You could feel your head spinning as these feelings overtook you. You moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue wrestled with your own. You clashed for dominance over the other, gripping at his hair and wrapping your legs tightly around his slender frame. You then heard that muffled, husky moan come from him. You felt like melting in that very moment!_

_You broke the kiss this time, gasping for air and looking right at him. You were both gasping, trying to catch a small break. That hungry look he gave you.. Dan managed to catch his breath way before you had a chance to. He claimed your neck as his own, showering your skin in light sucks. You squirmed under him as soon as he sucked on that one sensitive spot on your collarbone. You gripped his hair and pulled instinctively. He moaned once more, sending a small vibration against you. His teeth immediately grazed against your skin. You shuddered in delight at this feeling. That dark chuckle filled your ears and you tilted your head to the side, granting him more access to your neck._

_He sucked harder on your neck, making you gasp aloud and your eyes widen. You'd feel him pull away before kissing you roughly once more. You had no time to think of anything. Nothing mattered to you right now, and your body was responding to such sensations that you hadn't felt in forever._

_You held onto him until you both needed to break away for air once again. Your eyes fell to the floor.. Both of yours did. As risky a move as this was, it didn't matter right now. Danny set you down on your feet and his hands ran up under your shirt. His hands were cold.. You shivered slightly at his touch, but relaxed. Slowly, you brought your arms up and he would lift it off you, tossing it somewhere behind him. He looked at you for a moment before claiming your lips once more. He hungrily kissed you and you matched him with just as much force._

_You'd take a fistful of the fabric of his shirt and you'd both pull it off him. You'd kiss once again as he slowly pushed you down onto the cold, tile floor. He lays on top of you now.. The feeling of his bare upper body against your own was an indescribable feeling. He looked down at you with a warm smile.. You smiled right back at him before he leaned over you, allowing you to entangle your legs with his own. That smile you had never broke as you snaked your arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. He smiled against your lips for a moment.. You nipped his bottom lip and he would breathe in deeply before he pulled away. You felt his weight shift on top of you just then._

_You felt his hands on your thighs, dragging them up to the belt you wore. His hot breath tickled against your ear. A whine escaped your lips. You would hear the soft whispers of 'patience' in your ear. You would shiver slightly and glance to him. That smile was still plastered on his face. He would slowly slip down and you watched him. His hands tugged at your belt again before he began to undo it. He would then unbutton your jeans and slide them right off. Your underwear followed right along with them. All you were left in was a bra._

_You'd feel his hands against your ass, cradling it as he set it back down on the floor. God, it was freezing, you thought. Still, you did your best not to focus on that. Slowly, you'd pull yourself closer to him, pressing your lips to his own once again. You pulled his hands away from his belt, wanting to do this just a while longer. He couldn't refuse.. Your tongues clashed once again, the sweet taste of his saliva mixing with your own. Your hands began to fiddle with his belt, undoing it before undoing his jeans and tugging them off. You'd toss them towards the rest of your clothes and right after, his boxers followed._

_Your lips brushed down to his neck before lightly sucking down to his shoulders. You heard the sharp intake of breath as you began to make your way back up and to the other side. You lightly nipped under his jaw and you felt him shudder at your touch. When you pulled away, all you heard was a small whine from the male, making you glance up at him. He pushed you down onto the floor, gently, before moving over your body. One hand rested near your head, making him lean on it for support, the other slowly made its way down your body to your center. Chocolate hues would meet with yours, asking if it was okay to continue. You silently agreed, not wanting him to stop._

_His lips met with yours once again and your felt his slender fingers slip inside you. You shivered and moaned out to him. His lips broke away from yours as he began to kiss down your jaw to your neck. You were a prisoner to his touch and you couldn't believe you were this sensitive already!_

_You felt his fingers rub against your bud, making you raise your hips to his touches. He kissed you once more and you lightly caught his bottom lip with your own. He pulled away slowly, and began to move his fingers faster. You moaned out once again, this time louder. You then moved your hand down and began to rub his shaft. His lips moved back to yours and he sighed deeply as you began to stroke him. You began to hear his breath hitching in his throat before yours did the very same. His hand moved away from your center and around your calf. He would adjust you, looking to you for a moment before slowly guiding himself to you. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you moaned out as soon as he eased into you._

_Your little moans chimed in with his as he slowly thrusted into you, fully. Your eyes fell closed and you bucked against him. You listened to his heavy pants as he moved within you. His name left your lips as soon as you felt him hit your spot. Slowly, he began to shift his hands under you in order to undo the bra you were left in. The last piece of clothing fell to the floor and he immediately leaned in and licked your right nipple. You shuddered and gasped aloud, arching your back to his touch. You then began to feel him move faster and harder, making your moans a little louder._

_His lips made their way back to your neck before biting. You yelped in surprise, dragging your nails down his back. He shuddered at your touch and growled softly. He thrusted faster, sucking on your collarbone a little more now. The sound of skin slapping together filled your ears and honestly, you didn't care. You hadn't felt a feeling like this in so long! Waves of pleasure rippled through your body as you brought your mouth back to his neck. You nipped at his skin and dragged your tongue against his Adam's apple. Moans would come from him as you left little marks all over his skin._

_He would pull your body closer, making it easier for him to slam into you. You knew he was close. You began to scream out his name as he thrusted into you more and more. “Da-Dan! Dan, Dan- oh my god, Danny!" You would scream as he rocked into you more and more. His fingers would return to your clit and he whispered to you, begging you to cum for him._

_"C'mon, babe, c'mon.. Cum for me.." You heard him mutter into your ear. You began to writhe under him, unable to form words. You were both going to cum._

_“Danny.. Y.. You're amazing, baby.." You say breathlessly, getting lost in this moment as he continued to thrust. His lips pressed against yours, roughly._

_“I love you,” he blurted out before you slammed your lips to his. You both came, moaning against one another. You felt his movement slow drastically as he pulled away and hung his head over you. You were drenched in sweat and so was he. You heard him heave as you felt yourself zoning out. Slowly, your gaze fell to him once more. His hair covered his eyes and you moved your hand to brush it away. Your faces were both red and you both were out of breath- as to be expected. You felt him pull out of you before he dragged himself to hover over you. He'd stare at you lovingly, admiring you under him._

_You began to smile and he returned it. Slowly, he'd lean back down just to comb his fingers through your hair. You heard that soft chuckle before he bit his lip softly. You'd talk to him softly, both of you then began to laugh over how jacked up your hair looked._

_“Never a dull moment with you, **Sexbang** ," you remembered, joking to him._

* * *

     To think that's how you two had your first time together.. Yeah, he was right then and he still is.. There was really never a dull moment with him. Your eyes slowly fell closed as you began to drift off, holding your body against his own.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Rissa gave me the idea for this chapter, hence why she's listed as a co-author for this chapter. You'll see what she did at the end. She's evil, by the way!!

     “Jesus Christmas," you'd mutter softly as soon as the screen to the game changed.

     Currently, you were sitting in your office, recording your next game-play video. It wasn't really a game you were playing, it was a simple visual novel subscribers of yours wanted you to play. The name of it was “Seduce Me"; a game in which you're able to form a relationship with incubi. You weren't into games like this much because, well, you _were_ someone's fiancée. However, you weren't playing it for the men of the game, no, you played for the story. In your first video, you were quite reluctant. As the story unfolded, you became really interested! It was sorta how you were with "HuniePop!" It seemed really uncomfortable and.. Cringe worthy, but you began to enjoy it for the puzzle elements.

     You were expecting something like this to happen in the game because of the incubi, but.. It surprised you! Especially because of how the voices were recorded. The gentle whispers of the male you chose filled your ears and your face became red.

     “U.. Um.. Alright, James! Didn't think you could get like this--!" You spoke, referring to his gentleman-like personality. Your camera recorded your face, showing your followers how red you were getting. It was possibly because of the small whispers that filled your ear. You weren't thinking of the character, no, you only thought of Dan doing this to you. A nervous giggle left your lips, “Christ almighty, guys.. This is getting interesting--!! Um.. Haha.. Now I can see why you guys **wanted** me to choose James. You guys are a bunch of.. Of.. Meaners!" You laughed to yourself, looking right at the camera. Soon, your eyes flashed to your timer. It was getting close to your cutoff.

     “Shoot, uh, guys! I didn't realize until now that it was time to stop! Alright, we're done with this, _James_.. You lied to me, by the way. You said you wouldn't go overboard!" Shaking your head, you looked back at the camera. “Well, that's it for Seduce Me today! Be sure to subscribe if you haven't already, like the video, add it to your favorites, or share it with your friends if you liked it so much. Until tomorrow, my precious children! _**Laaater!!**_ " You waved to the camera before you reached up and pressed the button to stop recording.

     “Fuck," you muttered as you saved the game from where it was before closing all of your windows. You stared at your desktop, biting your lip. God damn, those whispers _had_ to get you like this. You only thought of Dan the entire time this scene went on.. Shaking your head, you'd sigh and just get up from your chair to leave the office. As you left the room, you looked around.. Dan still wasn't back yet. Shit. You really wanted to just.. Tackle him and let him have his way with you. Looking at a clock on the wall, you groaned in annoyance. He would be back soon, but not soon enough to satisfy you.

“Fuck it, I'm doing this," you breathed out, gripping your fists. You needed release right now! Immediately, you made your way to yours and Dan's bedroom and began to undress. All of your clothes would be tossed carelessly to the floor before you climbed into bed, not bothering to climb under the covers. You took a deep breath and just began to focus on those thoughts of Dan. _Him whispering like that into your ear, saying the.. **Sexiest** things.. Him grabbing your body and caressing each and every dip and curve of it.. Him pleasuring you with his fingers, mouth, and his cock.._

     A heavy sigh came from you as your hands wandered your body. You'd knead your left breast in your left hand, slowly working it. Your digits would dance over your nipple, letting it slowly form into a hardened bud. Your right hand would slip down your body and brush against your center. “M.. Mm.." You moaned softly, tilting your head back ever so slightly and closing your eyes.

_The way he pleasured you.. The way he would moan and sigh against your skin as he toyed with you.. The way he'd bite down on your skin if you tugged his hair and played rough with him.._

     Your fingers pressed against your sensitive bud, moving it in slow, big circles. “L.. Leigh.. Fuck.." You moaned out at the thought of him touching you like this.. Or the thought of him just.. Watching you like this. You'd look like such a hot mess to him..

     Your fingers worked your clit a little faster as you fell into your dirty little thoughts more and more.. “A.. Ah--!" You gasped out, feeling this heat begin to rise in your stomach. “Fuck.. N-No.. Not yet.." You pulled your hand away from your clit and your hips shook. You didn't want to cum just yet.. Not this soon. Your heat would remain, however, the feeling of your muscles tensing up would leave you. Slowly, you dipped your fingers into your sex.

     “Mmph.. Dan, oh my _gooood_ \--!" You gasped, feeling how wet and tight you were. You couldn't believe just these thoughts could get to you.. You felt so dirty.. But goddamn, it felt amazing to feel like this..

 _Dan tongue fucking you.. That feeling he gave you when his skilled tongue pushed in and out of you_..

     You could see stars now as your fingers pushed in and out of you. Slowly, you began to pinch and pull at your sensitive nipple.

_“Look at how naughty you get whenever I'm not around.. I can't believe you'd do this before I had a chance to get home, baby.."_

     His voice in your head filled your ears, making you moan out once again. Your fingers brushed against the beginning of your sensitive spot. You pushed in deeper, rubbing your digit against it slightly. “Oh my god.. F-Fuck!" You exclaimed, feeling your muscles begin to tighten again. OK, this time.. This time you were ready to cum.. Slowly, you pulled your other hand away from your nipple and reached down to your clit.

_Dan fucking you, pressing his thumb against your clit as he slipped his cock in and out of your hot sex, only wanting you to cum for him. “C'mon, baby, fuck.. C'mon, I want you to cum.. Cum all over my cock.." His voice was so demanding in your head, but god it felt so fucking good!_

     Your fingers pushed in and out of you as your other hand worked your clit. The pressure built up more and more until you reached your peak. Your body shook and you moaned out, “F-Fuck! Ha.. Hah!! Oh my god.. Dan, Danny..!!" Your juices drenched the fingers inside you and you shook as you pulled them out. You would slowly lift them to your face, just looking at them. “Shi.. Shit.."

**“Whatcha doin'?"**

     That voice filled your ears. You froze. Slowly, your eyes fell to the door. Danny stood there, gripping at the frame of it and biting his lip.

     “I.. I.." You stammered, wondering how long he'd been watching you. He walked towards the bed, climbing onto it and crawling on top of you. You watched that grin appear on his face as he spoke once again.

     “Ya **_playin'_**..?"

     You gulped before you bit your lip and nodded. “M.. Mhm.." You'd watch as he took your hand into his, bringing the fingers you used into his mouth. He sucked on them, tasting the sweet taste of your juices. You heard a ‘mm’ come from him before he pulled them out.

     He'd lean down and brush his lips against your neck, “Mm.. Yeah? You playin' without me, baby?.." He'd chuckle and nip at your earlobe. You'd shiver under him and moan softly before his husky voice filled your ears.

     “You don't mind doing it again for me.. **_Do you_**?"


	5. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so, this is the first of 2 chapters I'm posting today. However, I have a final at 2:15 and I'm running out soon to take care of some business. I'll TRY to have the rest of them up tonight because I'm gonna be a little busy. I'm shooting for a late posting with these. Hope I can do it, guys. Wish me luck!!

     It was just one of those nights in the office. Both you and Dan were there late recording a GrumpCade episode together because of your schedules and how busy you've both been. Sure, Danny had the Game Grump episodes but, the episodes that were being put out on the channel- currently- were all recorded months ago. Danny had been doing his fair amount and you haven't been on an episode in a while. Arin suggested that the both of you should do an episode, so, you couldn't help it but agree because it's been a bit since you've last played a game on the show.

     Now here you were, sitting in Danny's lap, laughing your ass off over what you're doing in the game. You twiddled the thumbstick around to the beat Danny was creating, both of you losing it over how dumb the character looked shaking back and forth like that.

     “Haah.. God, this fucking game is great," Danny chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist.

     “What, for our improvisation when we're supposed to be on a quest?" You questioned, giggling and glancing back at him.

     “Well, yeah, that and in general."

     You would glance at the timer, seeing it was getting close to wrap up for the episode. You wriggled on top of Danny, making him jolt slightly. “Baaaaaabe, I think we gotta say goodbye to the lovelies for today--!!"

     “Shit, you're right.. Heh.."

     “Can we do another sick dance to say goodbye to them?" You readied the controller in your hand, hoping he’d say yes.

     “Alright, alright," he laughed softly and began the beat again. You immediately made the character dance to it.

     “Later, lovelies! Next time on Grumpcade--!"

     You then giggled and looked back at Dan for him to turn off the recorder. He'd nod and do just that before looking back at you. A pout appeared on his lips, making you raise a brow.

     “.. Baby, what's wrong..?"

     “Nuthin'. Just you wriggling around on top of me does NOT do me any good."

     “Awh, has Excalibur been “unsheathed” once again?" You asked, a smirk appearing as you slipped off of him. He’d remain silent, biting his lip as he looked at you. Your eyes flashed down to look at his jeans. You could already see the small bulge poking against the fabric. “Hehe.. Seems it has!" You giggled and knelt in front of him.

     “Uh.. Babe? Don't we need to do another.. Episode..?" You heard him, hearing the surprised tone to his voice. It wasn't usual for you to do this, but.. You liked surprising him like this at points. Besides, the both of you were there for some time and you did kinda bang here already. You were pretty sure you could clean up.

     “Shh.. Let me do it, babe.. After this, we'll do one more episode then get going."

     You saw his eyes shift to the window looking into the office. The only lights that were on were the security lights. He breathed out and nodded, resting his hands on the couch. “Alright.. You're in for it tonight, though.."

     You giggled and moved closer to him, resting your hands on his knees before moving them up his thighs slowly. You heard him shudder and shift a little under you. Your hand would rub up against his crotch. You'd run your hand up and down the hardening bulge, making him breathe out heavily.

     “Mm.. Babe.."

     “Shhh.. _Patience_.." You'd mutter softly and continue to tease him like this through his pants. You could only feel it throb under the fabric. You heard his groans and the sound of his hands gripping at the leather couch. You'd grant him a little bit of satisfaction.. Not too much, though. Your hands would reach up to undo and unzip his pants. You'd tug them and his boxers down just a little to pull out his throbbing member.

     You'd feel his eyes only on you, not saying anything, just softly breathing and watching every move you made. You’d bring your digits to brush softly against his shaft, bringing them up towards his tip. There was that shudder you heard often.

     “Mmph.. Baby, please don't tease me..?"

     “Mm..? Say that again, baby..?" OK, you just wanted to hear him beg once. Then you'll pleasure him.

     “.. Baby-girl.. **_Please_** suck me off..?"

     There it was. Without another word, you leaned in and brushed your tongue against his tip. God, you haven't done this for him in a little. It was mainly because he _always_ wanted to pleasure you. You liked being the one in control for once. Now, you really saw why he liked pleasuring you so much. At the feel of your tongue brush against him, he moaned out to you and rested one of his hands against yours. You'd lick against his tip, watching the faces he made. Slowly, you took his cock into your mouth, sucking softly on his head. You wouldn't push further down just yet. You'd suck softly, just beginning to rub the shaft with your hand. You heard his moan and gasp softly at your sucks and rubs after just a bit.

     “Mmph.. That's it, baby.."

     You smiled and took a bit more into your mouth, moving your hand away from his shaft. You'd bob your head softly up and down over the amount you took in. You'd take it slow, pushing it in and out of your mouth. You'd feel his hand against the back of your head. He wouldn't push down at all, no. He knew your limit with his size. He'd only rest his hand there, watching you. Dan would pant softly as you moved then bite at his bottom lip.

     “You like the taste already, baby..?"

     You had to admit, you did miss the taste of his cock in your mouth. You'd moan softly to answer, closing your eyes and just taking a little more of him into your mouth. Your fingers dug slightly into his legs, gripping at him as you continued to suck him off. He called out to you, wanting you to keep going and push him further. His soft voice cooed you on and you did as he wanted.

     “That's it, baby-girl.. Keep going.."

     His hand rubbed your head softly. Your head moved down on him a bit more. You were at your limit. Your eyes would flash up to Dan's face, as if you were telling him you couldn't take any more in. He'd breathe softly and nod. You began to bob your head once again, sucking him off and listening to the noises he made. He bit his lip and groaned, bucking his hips slowly into your mouth. He moved with you, making sure to be extra careful and not push more into you. Soon enough, he began twitching and shifting a little.

     “Fuuuuck, baby.. I'm gonna cum.."

     Hearing this only made you move faster. You wanted him to cum.. You wanted to taste his sweet, hot cum. His hand gripped at your hair, but he didn't tug. He moaned louder, feeling himself reach his climax.

     “Fuck, fuck, fuck, c'mon, [Y/N].. Get me to cum.. You want me to fill that pretty mouth of yours up, don't you..? Make me cum, baby.."

     His words only egged you on, moving faster, moaning softly against his cock. You'd continue on and on until his seed spilled into your mouth. His loud groan of your name filled your ears. You closed your eyes and fill him empty into your mouth before you'd pull away, a trail of saliva following right after you. You looked him in the eye and swallowed all of it before smiling softly.

     “Fuuuuuck, baby.. Didn't know you had that in you.." He'd pant, laying back against the couch. He removed his hand from your hair and wipe his brow.

     “Hehe, I have my moments," you'd reply before slowly getting up. At least you didn’t really have to clean up. All you had to do is just wipe your mouth off of any stray saliva. You’d reach for a tissue on the table to the side of the couch and wipe your mouth off. “Let's do one more episode then we can head home so I can “get" whatever you had in mind, OK?"

     “Whatever you wanna do, baby-girl.."


	6. Clothed Getting Off (Dry Humping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* sorry this is short *cough* tbh, i thought that "clothed getting off" meant dry humping. if it was weird, my bad! also, i might need to post two chapter's tomorrow. i'm exhausted from that final and i just need to take a small break. i've kinda been writing all day and i just want to worry about two chapters tomorrow. i think that'll be my limit. anyway, enjoy!

     You were rather interested in the idea Dan had presented you with. The two of you had always been up for teasing one another, making the other squirm and beg for more. That's when the idea of dry humping came in. Dan had suggested it after a bit as a way to experiment in the bedroom. He found the idea interesting and you agreed to it. Now, here you were in your bra and panties, in your bedroom, just waiting for Dan.

     You never really tried dry humping before, but you did know what it was. Maybe Dan's searches for porn or something came to a video featuring dry humping. Were you mad? No, not at all. He never really jerked it much to porn, only watched it and imagined you and him. You wondered what was taking Dan so long.

     “Babe? You okay?" You called out to him.

     “Yeah, just a minute, babe."

     It wasn't like you were doing anything too drastic. That's the only reason you'd ask. Soon enough, you'd see Dan standing in the doorway in just his boxers. You'd smile softly at him before he walked over to you. You spoke up. “Sooo.. How are we going about this? You're in charge tonight since this is your idea, babe."

     He'd think quietly to himself before sitting himself down on his side of the bed, patting at his lap. So, you'd be sorta grinding on top of him? You would nod and move over to him, waiting for him to adjust his pillows if he needed to before straddling his lap. He'd look up at you and smile softly, resting his hands on your thighs. His thumbs would fiddle with the lining on the leg holes of the panties you chose. Slowly, he'd lean in and press his lips against yours.

     You smiled against his lips and rested your hands on his shoulders, letting the both of you just melt into it. The kiss would turn from gentle and sweet to rough and passionate. Your lips would part at the feeling of his tongue poking out against them, allowing him access to play with your tongue. Your tongues danced with one another. You'd sigh into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck.

     His hands would move to your rear and he'd squeeze it softly. His hands would grope and play with your butt and he'd smirk into the kiss. He was getting a bit hard now. You felt it under you. You'd moan softly into his mouth before reaching up and grabbing a bit of his hair. You'd tug, roughly. He’d groan out in response before pulling away from your lips. Your eyes met for a moment and you'd see that playful look in his. He was ready to play.

     His hands gripped your ass once more before he'd slowly start moving you back and forth. You'd grind slowly against his hardening member, making you moan and gasp out softly. His member pushed against your slit through the pieces of fabric. _Fuuuck_ , Danny's movements were already doing a number on your body. Your hips bucked against own and you gripped at his hair and tugged more. “Fuck.. Leigh.." You immediately heard his groans after yours.

     “Mmm.. You like that, [Y/N]..?"

     You nodded and moaned for him as he continued with his movements. You felt his fully erect cock rubbing hard against your clit. God, your panties were definitely becoming wet. You'd gasp and moan out to him, “L.. Leigh.. Fuck, harder.. Faster, please--.."

     “Hmm..? You want me to go faster and harder..?" That smirk appeared on his face.

     “Mmph--! Leigh, please.. Please go faster and harder!"

     Your pleas were heard and he moved you faster on top of him. He grinded you harder against him. He began to softly pant, groaning softly and bucking his hips in time with yours. “God damn, baby-girl.. This feels so fucking good.."

     You'd nod and move with him, the pressure stimulating your clit even more now. You'd continue on and soon he was leaning in and biting at your collarbone. Your hand instinctively tugged his hair and you heard him groan against your skin.

     The two of you would continue to grind against one another, your moans getting louder and louder until you began to feel your muscles tighten. “Fuck, Leigh.. I'm gonna.. Gonna cum.." You saw him smile as he panted.

     “So am I, baby-girl.. C'mon.."

     You'd both moved more and more until you felt release. You moaned out Danny's name loudly as you soaked your panties. You didn't come down for just another few seconds because Danny continued to grind against you until he reached his release.

     “Fuck.. Fuck! [Y/N]! Mmph..!"

     The two of you reached your peak and once the both of you came down, you looked at one another, panting loudly. Your forehead pressed against his and you smiled.

     “.. Remind me to do this with you more often, babe.."


	7. Half-Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy! First chapter of today. Next one coming up later on!!

     A yawn escaped your lips as soon as you climbed into Dan's car. You were exhausted from the day that you had. You were recording the rest of the series you had with Ross today. Finally, you were able to finish and soon enough, the finale would show up on the Grump channel. God, you felt so tired and relieved to be going home now. You heard the driver's side door open up then close after Danny climbed in. A smile appeared on your lips as you reached over and held one of his hands.

     “Hey, Nuggle-Butt.. Exhausted?"

     “I think because of how many times I was laughing and almost started crying, it just wore me out.. That's a thing right..?"

     “Well, it could be that and the fact that you and Ross were locked in the recording room all day without a good amount of light. You were just staring at the screen the entire time."

     You heard the car roar to life and you just snuggled back into your seat. “I'm sorry I was locked in there all day. Ross and I wanted to get the series done with because he had something to do with Arin and Brian, I think? Plus, I did say after this one I was gonna be home a bit more to work on stuff on my own channel.."

     He shook his head with a smile, “Don't forget about the episode of Table Flip we need to film soon. Hell, this is gonna be the first time you are on the show. Suzy told me she had an outfit planned for you so it'll go along with mine quite nicely."

     You smiled warmly, “What, do you have a new outfit now? I don't think I'll pair nicely with your “paper-boy" type look unless I were a peasant girl or something."

     “We'll have to see. I mean, Arin got a new outfit for a previous episode, so I'm sure that I'll get a new one too."

     “As long as the outfit Suzy's got for me isn't too.. Uncomfortable, I'm sure I'll be fine."

     “I'm sure whatever outfit you got will look fucking amazing on you, babe."

     You smiled, feeling that boost in your confidence. You couldn't help it but giggle softly, “I meant like it being itchy or whatever.. But.. Thank you, babe." You would lean over and kiss him softly. He smiled against your lips before he pulled away with a soft chuckle.

     “I thought you meant just.. You know.. **_That_** stuff.. I'm happy I made you smile, though."

     “No, no, it's okay! I should have used a different word. My fault there.."

     The two of you just sat in the car as it warmed up, laughing with one another. You leaned in after a moment to kiss him once more. He kissed you back and you both held the kiss for quite some time. You didn't expect it to happen, but now you were just deepening your kiss between one another. You held onto one another, tightly. You both gripped at the clothes of one another. Soon enough, you'd pull away, panting. The looks you gave one another.. Yeah, tonight was going to be a fun night. Dan took a breath and pulled out of the Grump-Space's parking lot before driving back to the house.

     You were held up by a few stoplights, but you were able to make it back to the house in a decent amount of time. You'd climb out of the car as Dan was shutting everything off. You would go ahead and unlock the front door, leaving it open for him. You moved into the living room and plopped down on the chair, waiting for him. You slipped off your shoes and set them to the side of the couch then heard the door shut.

     “Babe?"

     “I'm in here!" You called out to him.

     He'd make his way into the living room, slipping his own shoes off then sitting down next to you. He'd pull you into his lap with a soft chuckle before kissing you again. He held you close, keeping his hands resting against your hips. He'd rub at your sides, making you shiver softly at his touch. “Mm.. Wanna do a quick one then just head to bed, baby..?”" He'd ask you quietly as soon as he pulled away. You'd answer with a nod, and listen to him. “.. Just get up and take your pants and panties off then, OK?"

     You'd get up at his words, looking at him with a small smile. You undid the tie of your sweatpants before pulling them off along with your panties. You'd look to him and he was pulling his shirt off. You'd wait for him to undo his pants and pull them down a little along with his boxers. When he was ready, you smiled and climbed back into his lap, straddling him. You hovered over his erect member before you'd feel his hands reach around and grab your rear. You shivered as he grabbed you, moaning softly out to him.

     “You ready, babe..?"

     You would nod to him, resting your hands on his shoulders. He'd reach down, guiding himself to your sex before pushing into you. You'd sigh out and moan as soon as he filled you. Hearing him grunt out, you smiled and glanced to him.

     “Fuuck.. God damn, I love how tight you are," he muttered, pushing you down fully onto him. He'd look to you after a moment and smiled softly. He kissed you, allowing you to be the one in control now. His hands would only rest on your hips and help you as you moved.

     You began to move on top of him, moaning gently as you moved. You were slow at first, loving the feeling of his cock push in and out of you. Every twitch, every throb, you felt everything and you loved it so fucking much. “Mmph.. Leigh.." You saw him smile as he heard his name.

     “Mm.. Like that, [Y/N]? You like the feeling of my cock inside you..?"

     The way he said it sent shivers up your spine. Fuck, you loved it when he talked like that to you. You'd moan out to him for an answer, moving just a little faster on top of him. His hands moved up to rest on your sides. He'd help you move, even bucking up into you out of instinct. Your movements were in sync as you gasped out to him, wrapping your arms around him before burying your face into his shoulder. You moaned against his skin. “Fuck.. Leigh, oh my god.. Fuck, I'm gonna cum..!"

     “Me too, baby-girl.. Hold out just a little longer.. Mmph.. Please.. I want you to cum with me.."

     You did your best to hold back, biting your lip and continuing to move with him. He was hitting against your g-spot now. Alright, it was starting to grow even tougher to not cum right now. His voice would fill your ears as he pounded more and more into you.

     “That's it, that's it.. Take my cock, [Y/N].. Almost there, almost there.. Mmph.. [Y/N], [Y/N], c'mon, you can cum now.. I'm so fuckin' close.."

     At his words, you focused again, you moved faster, letting him hit you in all the right places until.. “F.. Fuck!! L-Leigh!!" Your walls tightened around him as you released. Your climax sent him right over the edge, making him fill you up with his cum. When you both came down, you held onto one another for what seemed like ages. You panted with him, both of you drenched in sweat. You'd feel his lips against the side of your head.

     “.. I love you, [Y/N].."

     “I love you too, Leigh.."


	8. Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lord, i'm finally caught up with everything. it's a miracle!

     Another day had come around to when you were just up, working hard on your gameplay videos. You were playing Life is Strange now. You heard good reviews from Holly, and you even saw Ray Narvaez Jr., a good friend of Ross's, playing it a while ago. Both of them said it was decent and the story was quite nice, so you decided to play it yourself- and thankfully, you didn't have to wait on the episodes because all of them were out now-. So now, here you were, just finishing up your last part of the first episode. You explained to the camera, to your fans, saying you were interested in what this game had to offer. You told them you knew nothing, and that you knew your comments section was going to be FILLED with spoilers.

     “For those of you who are just hopping on the LiS train along with me, stay away from the comments to be safe. I know I'm gonna be doing that! Anyway, we're starting episode two tomorrow! Until then, my precious children! **_Laaaaater_**!" You'd wave to the camera for a minute before turning off the camera.

     As if he knew, you heard a Skype call. Danny was ringing you on Skype..? You looked at the time. God, it was 11:30 PM?! Agh, maybe he's gonna be pulling a late night tonight and he just wanted to inform you. You yawned softly and pressed the “answer with video" button. You full screened the call window before looking to him. His webcam turned on as well. Wait.. Was he in the bathroom on his phone..?

     “Hey, baby-girl," he spoke tiredly, smiling at you. “Sorry I'm calling you on here.. I kinda just wanted to see your face."

     “It's okay, baby. Tonight gonna be a late one..?" You asked him, smiling at him too.

     “Yeah, Arin and I are held up in this one game and we kinda wanna get to this one section before we leave for the night. If I do this, I don't get to come in tomorrow, so I'm agreeing to it. I wanna just lay in bed with you tomorrow."

     “Mmm.. Deal!" You'd exclaim with a quiet giggle.

     “There's.. Also another reason I wanted to call you on Skype.."

     “Oh?"

     “I kinda.. Got to thinking about you, so, I wanted to.."

     “Take care of it..?” You felt a smile appear on your lips.

     “Yeah.. I.. Jeez, I'm sorry, baby. You know how I get when it comes to y-“

     “Shhh.." You brought your finger to your lips, hushing him. You smiled and slowly pulled off your t-shirt, revealing your bra to Dan. You saw him smile and heard him shudder at the sight of you like this. He'd begin to fiddle with his belt. You would smile now and stand up in front of the webcam. You showed him what else you wore. You were in his boxers for lounging shorts.

     “Stealing clothes from me, babe..?"

     “Only these.. And t-shirts every-so often.."

     You heard him chuckle and he set the phone down to pull his pants and boxers down. When he was looking at the screen once again, you pulled his boxers off, along with the panties you had under them. You listened to the quiet groans he made as he watched you. You then noticed his cock, in hand, on the camera. You bit your lip as you reached back and undid your bra hook before tossing it to the side. You sat naked in your computer chair, smiling at him.

     “Babe, could you.. Point it down just a little..?"

     “Mhmm..” You hummed softly as you reached for the webcam, pointing it down a bit more on your lower half. You'd scoot back in your chair and open your legs up, resting them on the arm rest. You showed him your slit and you saw him bite his bottom lip.

     “God damn, babe.. I love it when you're like this.."

     You giggled and brought your fingers to brush up against your lips. You felt how wet you were.. God, just him watching you like this felt fucking amazing.. You watched as he began to stroke himself. You bit your lip and moved your digits to brush against your clit. “Mm," you moaned softly for Dan as he watched you. “Leigh.." You sighed out his name, looking to the computer screen.

     You watched as his hand moved up and down.. Up and down.. You heard his words, “.. Mm.. Rub a little faster for me, baby-girl.." You did just as he asked, rubbing your clit just a bit faster for him. You moaned out his name once more. Your legs shook slightly. His moans filled your ears, making you smile. You watched him again, seeing his eyes close for a moment as he tilted his head back. He moaned out, speaking once again, “.. Fuck, [Y/N], you're gonna get so much when I'm up tomorrow.."

     Those thoughts filled your head.. God, you could only imagine what he'd do to you. You moaned out for him and pulled your fingers away from your clit, bringing your fingers to your opening. You pushed them right in and you gasped aloud, feeling how wet and tight you've gotten. Your mouth hung open and you closed your eyes as you pushed in further. You heard Dan exhale sharply as he continued to pump his member in and out of his hand.

     “Mm.. That feel good, baby-girl..?"

     You nodded and moaned out once more to him. You watched him now as you pumped your fingers in and out of you. You followed his rhythm. Your other hand would reach up to play with your breast. “Fuck.. Leigh, oh my god.." You moaned, moving faster now. His voice filled your ears once more. He moaned out your name. The camera began to shake. He was gonna cum.. You continued on with what you were doing, feeling yourself draw close to your peak. Your kept pumping in and out, in and out until..

     “A-Aaaaaah! L-Leigh! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You moaned loudly, soaking your fingers with your juices. He came right after you, moaning out your name- loudly. Now, you both sat back, panting and trying to catch your breath as you came down from this feeling. When you both were done, you looked to the camera, offering a playful smile.

     “.. Heh.. Let's hope Arin didn't hear me.."

     “Let's hope.. Mm.. Get back to work after you clean up, mmkay? I'm gonna clean up and climb into bed."

     “Get some rest, baby. I shouldn't be too long. I'll climb right into bed with you once I'm home."

     “Alright, I love you, Leigh," you smiled and leaned towards the webcam, kissing the lens softly. He returned it by kissing his own camera.

     “I love you too, [Y/N]. See you in a bit."

     With that, the call ended.


	9. Against a Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry this took so long, guys!! Enjoy!!

     So, here you two were again, in the Grump space, just setting up Dan's new album. Honestly, you sometimes couldn't believe Dan's voice. As you sat there, you were just so.. Mesmerized by the sound of it. He was like a male siren, pulling you closer and closer to him with each and every word he sang. Through each and every take, he'd glance over at you and just smile as he sang. Shit, were you drooling? It felt like you were. A hand instinctively moved up and tried to wipe at the side of your lips. There was nothing.. You were safe! A sigh of relief came from you before you went back to watching your fiancé.

     God.. He was so talented.. How did you get so lucky? A smile appeared on your lips as you just continued to watch and listen to him. Soon enough, the song came to an end and he was already taking off his headphones. Immediately, you snapped out of it and smiled at him from behind the glass. You'd give him a quick thumbs up before he moved out of the studio.

     “ _Shiiiiiit_ , I honestly think I did pretty well. Glad to know _someone_ else did," he spoke, laughing softly before glancing over at you then Brian. “So, Bri, what do you think?"

     “Well," the man next to you began, “By the looks that [Y/N] was giving you the entire time, I'm pretty sure that we can call this a wrap for now."

     “W-What? H.. Hey! Brian, shut up, man!" You'd exclaim, looking back at the other. You could feel your face just heating up as you stared at Brian longer.

     With a shake of his head, he smiled before looking to Dan, “Well, I'm on break. We'll continue this in an hour or so." With that said, Brian turned away from the both of you and left the room.

     When he left, you honestly couldn't look at Dan. You could feel that grin on his face as Brian left.

     It was silent for a few moments before you heard quick steps behind you. Dan was right there.. Wasn't he? You felt his breath against your ear as he whispered quietly into it.

     “Aw.. Was I getting you all red while I was singing, Nuggle-Butt?"

     You blushed and slowly turned towards him. His face was just inches from your own. Slowly, you'd nod in defeat. Yeah.. He did. There was no denying that, right? You began to feel his hands on your lap, slowly stroking up towards your waist.

     “Hm.. Maybe I can help a little..?"

     Did you two.. Even have time for this? An hour? Should you just.. Give into your desires in the Grump space again? Your eyes would meet with his own before you slowly nodded. You'd give into them once again. Besides, it's been a little bit since you were fully all over one another in the office. Why not have a little fun again for old time's sake?

     He smiled before leaning in and kissing you deeply. His hands rested at your waist, holding onto you as he felt your arms wrap around his neck.

     The way he kissed you.. God, it felt like he had been hungering for you ever since he got in that recording booth. You moaned softly against his lips before reaching into his hair and giving a light pull. You knew that always revved his engine.. Why not play with him a little?

     You felt him pull away for a moment to softly groan before smirking softly. “Mm.. God, I love you," he'd speak softly before leaning his head down a bit and immediately kissing and biting at your neck.

     Fuck, truly two could play at this game. You gasped and shivered as he kissed and nipped your neck. “M.. Mmph, D.. Dan.." You moaned out. “Fuck, c'mon.. Please, babe..!"

     He only smirked against your skin before pulling away and looking to you, “Awh, someone's a lil' impatient today.." Slowly, his hands moved around to pull you closer to the edge of the chair. “Mm.. Alright, we can.." He leaned up and pecked your lips gently. “C'mon, get up.. I wanna try something, OK?"

     You'd listen before getting up and smiling softly to him. “Mm.. What are you thinking..?" You'd ask, playfully.

     He only took your arm and brought you away from the chairs and towards the wall, farthest away from the entrance to the room. He'd turn you around, only facing him before pushing you up against it. “.. This." He'd mutter before leaning in and kissing you deeply once again.

     You were TOTALLY okay with this. The two of you immediately got back into it, continuing what has already started. His hands moved back down to your hips, slowly dragging them down them, towards your bottoms. He began to tug them off you, letting them drop to the floor. He pulled away for a minute just to glance down at you with a playful grin. He saw how hot and bothered you were getting.. There was a glint in his eye.. What was he thinking?

     “Hm.. I wonder how bad you want me right now.." You'd hear him mutter quietly before you felt his hands begin to lightly rub against your slit through the thin fabric of your panties. You gasped out loud before letting a soft moan come from you. _Fuck,_ he was turning you on so much. It can already be told by how wet your panties were. You heard him speak again, “Hmhm.. I see.. Well, do you want my cock, baby-girl? C'mon.. Lemme hear you say it.."

     “M.. Mmph.. I.. I want your cock inside me..” You’d say, looking  up at him.

     “Mm, that's it," he spoke before pulling away for a minute, undoing his belt and pants. “Get your panties off, babe.." He'd tug his pants off and slowly reach into his boxers to pull his already hardened member out.

     You listened to him, tugging off the undergarments before looking at him. You'd glance down to his cock and bite your lip.. Fuck, you really wanted him.

     Slowly, Dan moved closer before moving his hands down your hips again and to your rear. From there, he lifted you up as best he could and pressed your back against the wall. He slid into you with ease, earning yourself a groan from him

     “F.. Fuck.." He groaned out.

     You moaned with him, tilting your head up slightly. “Mm.. Dan, oh my.. Oh my god.."

     “Mmph.. God damn, [Y/N].." He'd moan softly as he slowly pumped in and out of you.

     You held onto him, keeping your legs wrapped around his hips and your arms around his neck.

     “Mm.. God, babe.. Look at me.. I wanna see your face while I do it this time.."

     You couldn't say no to that, honestly. You knew he liked the expressions you made during sex.. It only turned him on more and more. You did as he said, facing him as he moved in and out of you. The moment you glanced down to him, you could have sworn you saw a smirk on his face before he began to pound into you faster and harder. You'd only moan out for him again.

     “Fuck! O-Oh my God--! L.. Leigh!!"

     “Mm, that's it, baby-girl, say my name.."

     “L.. Leigh.. Leigh.. Leigh!"

     You continued to moan out his name more and more, getting a little louder and rapid as he moved quicker and quicker until..

     “F-Fuck! O-Oh my god, I'm going to burst--!!" You'd gasp out, letting him continue to pound into you.

     “Mmph, c'mon, [Y/N], hold out a little.. Little longer for me.. I.. I'm.. _Mmph_ , fuck.. Almost there..“

     You'd continue to moan, trying to not focus on it for a moment, trying to let him reach this peak with you. He'd continue on more and more until you began to feel him release into you, only sending you over with him. You both screamed out for one another, grasping onto one another, tightly.

      He road out his orgasm, letting you enjoy each and every minute of it. When it was all done with, you held onto Dan, panting quietly with him.

     “F.. Fuck.." You spoke quietly.

     “Mm.. Feel good..?"

     “Mhm.."

     “Wanna.. Do it again sometime..?"

     “.. You're damn right I do.."


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Dearest lovelies and children,

I regret to inform all of you that I am not going to be continuing this series in my account.

I adored writing this series because of all of your support for it, but I've felt a disconnect since I've last updated. It has been six months- if not seven- since I've last updated! I've been watching the grumps to perhaps.. Reawaken this motivation, but.. There was no luck.

I admit that during the series, I've written as Dan on tumblr, roleplaying as him in the tumblr roleplaying community. As soon as his muse died out, so did this series.

Does this mean I'm quitting ao3? God, no!! I'm just giving up on this series. I hope you all understand.

I will continue to write more reader series, just not this one. I may do Dragon Age characters, DC characters, Marvel characters.. Whatever! Haha..

Thank you all for following this series. I will keep it up for your viewing pleasure.

Sincerely,

K! :)


End file.
